narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iburi Kotone
this character is made by Raikaguken Iburi Kotone '''is one of the last Iburi alive and the only one that does not unintentionally transform into smoke and is unable to disperse permanently thanks to her very strong Wind affinity. Background at the age of Six iburi Kotone was able to escape Orochimaru by turning herself into smoke and hitch-hiking on traveling merchants without them noticing nor did she harm or posses them only leaving their bodies at night to eat drink and go to the toilet before returning to their bodies, she eventually reached Konoha where she waited for nightfall to once again leave the merchants body and become solid behind the Ichiraku Ramen stand while Teuchi was taking out the trash, after telling him she had nobody left he took her in after which she started helping around in the shop whenever she was not training or in the academy. Academy She did not get along with Naruto because of his loud behavior, lack of manners and obnoxious clothes, she is also the only person Naruto has never managed to prank. Kotone also despises Uchiha Sasuke because of his dark and broody behavior mixed with his arrogance and Holier-than-thou vibe. She is friends with akimichi Chōji and Nara Shikamaru and enjoys spending time with them whenever she is not working with her adoptive family or training, she is on bad grounds with Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and every other fangirl as she tends to call them out as fake's who should drop out as they are nothing but a hindrace and disgrace to Kunoichi everywhere, she is also on bad grounds with Inuzuka Kiba as she once said he smells as if he rolled in dog Waste for a month, she however adores Akamaru and tends to pick him from Kiba's head and place him on her own head which seems to have become his favorite spot even above Kiba's, if she does not place Akamaru on her head she places him on her lap where she continually pets him. During one of her training weeks in one of the academy's vacations she managed to master her Body Oxidation Technique to the point where can can solidify her weapons when inside a enemy without solidifying anything else in order to Literally kill them from the inside. Her team existed out of One fangirl and one arrogant boy, both of which ended up dying in the Chūnin Preliminaries after offending their opponents and being too reliant on Kotone when she could not help them, she showed that she did not care about her team mates when they died and actually said good riddance after they died. Personality 'Iburi Kotone '''is a calm, collected, sometimes cold and quiet girl who loves to help out in her families shop, hang out with her friends, train or steal Akamaru from Kiba to pet him. She is caring and friendly to the hokage, close ones, friends and people that she thinks are worth it to be kind to. Appearance Kotone has Amber eyes and white hair falling to her lower back with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her Heart shaped face and fair skin. her outfit consists of a simple White outfit with chain-mail armour underneath over which she wears a White trench coat and gloves, White Cargo pants and White steel tipped combat boots. 'Stats ' Trivia * Kotone's Hobbies are Stargazing, Reading, training, playing Shogi, Cooking and Relaxing with her friends. * her favourite food is Okonomiyaki, dobu-jiru, Mitarashi Dango and Ramen, while her least favourite food are protein bars. * Kotone's favorite animals are dogs, Foxes, Eagles and Bears while her least favorite animal is the snake. * Kotone's favorite color is White. * Kotone's Smoke form is White of color Quote's '(To Naruto in the Academy) For the last time i am NOT a Genie! AND I DO NOT GO POOF WHADDYA NEED! (To Hiruzen in his office) Do you mind if i smoke? *bursts into smoke* sorry always to wanted do that. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character